Blueberry Lemonade Muffin
by Frolic Flame
Summary: MadokaXKyoya


**Blueberry Lemonade Muffin**

In the middle of the summer season, the yellowish-red sunrise of the raising sunlight shines brightly and brilliantly over the small city known as Metal Bey City.

There are some sweat drops that keep on trailing down the side of their foreheads. These sweat drops –caused by physical exercise and the bright warmth of the sunlight - seem to evaporate because of the warmth of the wind that lightly brushes on their faces; wiping off those moistness from their face.

This time of the year is more unbearable. Even the breeze is warm as every blow of the warm wind is asking the citizens to just faint, but they refuse to do so.

Kyoya releases a deep sighs as he is dragging a coffin filled with coal. He is sure -with one more pull - that he will fall to the ground and die without anyone knowing. Kyoya is in the middle of his training exercise to being physically fit. At least, he is trying to train himself and what better way to train than on a hot day like today.

'Maybe a shower will do.' Kyoya thought to himself as he extends his arms and placing the chains across his chest. He wipes his forehead, wincing at the process; he just scrapes his forehead with his glove.

Kyoya releases another sigh from his lips as he pulls a tissue from his pocket. He taps the tissue carefully across on his forehead to remove some tiny spots of blood and coal marks.

'What the…?' Kyoya thought to himself, slightly arching an eyebrow. In dismissal, he shakes his head and resumes to pulling the rein metal chain with his hands.

Each step that his legs took, his light intake of air is thin. This light intake of air into his chest causes his chest to plea for more intake of air. His chest begins to hurt and ache. The air is thin. And scorching. It continues to hurt his chest to retrieve the air needed. But what else could he do?

'I bet Madoka would be thrilled to fix my bey.' He thought to himself as he winces in response to his inner-thought. Madoka literally killed him, last time. He had bought his bey - filled with chocolate icing – to her. It wasn't his fault. Honestly. The kids didn't move. So, the next thing was 'Hit the kids birthday cake and wish they'll leave you alone' situation."

Kyoya - once again - stopped pulling on the dead trap as he is now standing on top of a cliff. The outskirts of Metal Bey City's building are vividly showing. He sighs in great relief. "Just a few more miles." He says out loud resuming to his physical training.

Today's training would have to be the hardest, even harder than the Dark Nebula's training in comparison. Who was he kidding? That company kept on creating low standards and failed to achieve them.

Kyoya raises his right arm to shield his eyes as a sudden hot gust of wind comes across his face in a high degree temperature. "Just... A... Few..." Kyoya said as he forces himself to push through against the opposing wind. "Damn. I need to drown in ice." He spoke in between grinded teeth. Just the thought of ice makes him want to faint; he shook his head at how low he was digging. His destination is just a few miles afar. He cannot fail his goal achievement.

If he fails, he'd have to go train in Hell. Maybe, it would be a little hotter there. Which means that he would sweet, and stink. Kyoya Imagine Everything is a lion and glare at it. Until his vision comes back, he notices that he is only glaring at a rock now in front of him.

"There." Kyoya stated, letting the chain fall to the melted tar rode. The metal chain slaps to the ground with an echoing noise. "Next stop is the B-Pit." Kyoya said, dragging his feet with him. As he walks heading for B-Pit, he staggers heavily in his unsteady walking stance. His dark brown clock is covering his whole body. Only, revealing his green bangs that are draped in sweat - oddly enough - dripping some sweat, as well.

Kyoya grins in happiness as he stands outside the B-Pit's door. He quickly pushes the front entry door open without thinking. "Why won't this door open?"

"It's 'pull' not 'push', Kyoya." A feminine voice said from behind him.

"Why are you laughing?" Kyoya asks, lightly growling. "Nothing's funny." He said, swiftly snatching the keys from Madoka's delicate hands and placing them in the deadlock.

Instantly, the key cracks apart in two. Kyoya pulls half the broken key out of the deadlock. "Are you still up for laughing?" He asks, hiding the keychain of keys behind him.

Bewildered of what Kyoya has just done, Madoka is too shocked to actually move a single muscle. "You…" She stops in mid-sentence. "… Just broke my front door key…" She adds in bewilderment of the situation now she cannot get out of blistering weather and enter into the B-Pit. "My door." Madoka fumes in anguish as she collapses to the ground and places her warm hands on the cool glass door.

"I'll be-" Kyoya stops in mid-sentence as Madoka pushes his front bodily form against the glass door. He makes a grunting sound as his body is being forcefully being pressed against the doorway.

"You'll pay for this!" Madoka screams at him with fiery in her cyan eyes. She literally pushes him deeper. Any second now, his fanged teeth will dig a little dent into the glass and shatter it in the process without a doubt.

"Fix it." Madoka said, releasing her forceful grasp on him. She crosses her arms across her chest and stands there tapping her fingers on her arm.

"I swear I'll..." Kyoya stops, mid-sentence as he grasps her wrist in his hand and twirls her around to lightly lean against the tiny cracked front door window with her backside. His two hands re-position on her shoulder blades as he lightly and firmly press her bodily figure against the front door. "I would forcefully push you against the door, as well."

Madoka doesn't say anything as she sees the icy glare of Kyoya's icy sapphire eyes begin to dig deeper into her soft cyan ones.

"I, unlike you, have some pride to keep up with." Kyoya spat as he turns around away from her. "When you get that 'pride' of yours in check. How's about you call me. I want to confront it." Kyoya said, walking away without another exchange of words between them.

"Hey!" Madoka screams in anguish with clenched fists in her hands. "You're not going anywhere without taking me as well." She said, trotting in hot pursuit after Kyoya. "I'm your worse nightmare." She adds, as she catches up to him and jumps in front of him to block further passage. Madoka looks at Kyoya dead in the eye.

"My worst nightmare?" Kyoya asks, arching an eyebrow. "My worst nightmare was that time when I saw a picture of me and Gingka's dad in an M rated forum. I don't think you could ever accomplish to be my so-called worse nightmare." Kyoya told Madoka with a defeated sigh as he tightens the brown clock around his frame.

"You're gross." Madoka said, narrowing her eyebrow. Nonetheless, she is now standing by his side as she accompanies him in a stroll to God knows where.

"Where are we going?" Madoka asked, combing her headband over her maroon hair and lightly tugging on her bangs in between her fingers as she casually dusts off her buttoned up dress with her other hand.

Kyoya doesn't answer her as he continues to walk on down the sidewalk with his tag-along.

Madoka without paying much attention ends up tripping over the cracked sidewalk cement. Madoka winces as she grinds her teeth with her eyelids closed. As she re-opens her right eye, she sees Kyoya still walking away from her. Madoka pushes herself upwards off the ground. She winces in agony as she releases a painful cry. Her left ankle is sprained.

"What is taking you?" Kyoya asks, his body over towering Madoka's. His hand is on his hip as he glares down at her. "Hurry up."

A tearful Madoka has a trail of tears in her cyan eyes. "I cannot get up."

"Why not?"

"I sprained my ankle."

Kyoya releases a defeated sigh as he turns his heel. His backside is facing her. He kneels down with his backside facing her.

"Um… Kyoya?" Madoka said in question. "Are you going to give me a piggyback ride?"

Kyoya doesn't answer.

Madoka leans forward to wrap her arms around his neck. She can feel the position of his arms fold underneath her bent knees as he stands up with her on his backside.

Without words, Kyoya resumes to walking down the sidewalk with Madoka against his backside on piggyback ride.

When they finally come to the front door of an ice cream shop, the front doors automatically open with a welcoming greeting from the air conditioning chilling breeze from within.

Kyoya and Madoka sigh in great relief as they enter into the small ice cream shop. He walks over to a table. Kyoya turns his backside to lower his body downwards for Madoka to sit down on the soft cushioned seat.

"Kyoya, pull your hoody down you look like you're going to rob the place."

Kyoya reluctantly does what Madoka asked of him, as he pulls down his hood. His hair is literally three times darker the shade of green and his face is smudged with coal.

"What?" Kyoya asks, grabbing the menu. Madoka, also, grabs a menu to glance at. "What are you going to order?" He asks, placing his menu down to glance at Madoka.

"I don't know." Madoka said, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I will have the same order you are having." She answers, placing her head down on her folded arms that are resting on the table's surface. Exhausted and extremely tired. The table is so cool; she could literally sleep here now if it wasn't for Kyoya.

After Kyoya orders his food - and her food as well - Madoka has stolen a quick catnap. Once the food has arrived, Kyoya shook her shoulder to wake a sleeping Madoka.

"Eh?" She asks, rubbing her eyelids from sleepiness.

"A Blueberry lemonade muffin." Kyoya states, grabbing his smoothie and slurping a few quick sips from a disposable straw.

Madoka opens her cyan eyes to notice that Kyoya places a dry napkin on his forehead.

"Brain Freeze." Madoka asks, relating to the topic.

Without many words, Kyoya shakes his head, removing the white -now red- napkin from his forehead. Kyoya winces as he pulls the napkin. It pulls some of his skin off.

Madoka stands from her chair – ignoring the pain and agony of her sprained ankle in the process - and grabs a dry napkin. She softly dabs the napkin a few times on his forehead, causing him to flinch each time. She quickly grabs another and returns to place a new one.

"Where did you get hurt?" Madoka asks in concern as she tries to lean closer to him across the table surface. Without much warning, Madoka's cushioned stool tips over causing their lips to come in contact. Their eyes are widened.

Kyoya is the first to pull away from their unexpected kiss. "You taste like lemonade." He said, an evident blush showing to his tinted cheeks.

Madoka stays quiet for a few seconds; her inhaled gasp is barely heard at a sudden realization. She just kissed the 'King of Beasts'.

She quietly - her ankle throbbing - sat back down on her chair. She grabbed he menu and placed it to cover her noticeable blush. once he he's back to the B-Pit, she'll call Hikaru and tell her the whole story.

Today is the best day of her life.

* * *

**Hey guys, some of you might know me from reviews and all... But I wouldn't have made this story if it wasn't for "Kingdom's Oathkeeper" she literally did half the work. She sent me this saying she doesn't want to upload the story and asked me to finish it and claim it as mine... But even people out there know that this isn't mine xP**

**lol, anyways, this was a Hikaru X Kyoya... But I wanted a few Madoka x Kyoya. Not that I don't ship Kyoya X Hikaru or anything, but I like Madoka more :) (Not as in a couple, but in this story.)**

**Hikaru to me is more a fierce fighter, not a fragile girl. So, in this story, I had to place Madoka as the small fragile princess.**

**Anyways, I haven't really tried the muffin yet, but I think fatema had since she's writing about it...**

**ummm... what else could I say? Review?**

**Until next time**


End file.
